Dark Future
by Anxiety
Summary: In an Alternate Universe, Dark Specter has taken control of the Power Ranger Galaxy. Power Rangers from the past must help the Space Rangers if they have any hope of surviving. Please read and review.
1. Chapter I

Power Rangers: Dark Future

Previously on Power Rangers: In Space:

Dark Specter finished absorbing Zordon's powers and quickly snapped into action. In a swift blow, several planets fell under the powers of Dark Specter and his minions, even the Power Rangers couldn't stand up to their powers and had to retreat with the rebels back to a secret base on KO-35 where they continue their struggle against Dark Specter and his minions.

The city was in shambles. A line of nearly one hundred human prisoners, all shackled together, walked the lonely streets, carrying machinery pieces to a great edifice in the center of the once prosperous town called Angel Grove. One hundred people were all that were left, the others were either killed or deported off to another city to help make similar machines of destruction for the "almighty" Dark Specter.

What was the start of all this? When did the whole world go to hell? A decade? Two? A year? Could it truly have only been a year? Their days were so packed with pain, with starvation, that they only concentrated on getting to the next meal alive. Some were luckier than others, although some would say that they were all lucky to be alive. But not here, not in this hell.

They would reach the gauntlet soon. The gauntlet consisted of sixteen Quantrons, eight on either side, they would whip anyone and everyone to 'motivate' them, if you happened to fall then you would die.

One man shifted the box he was holding when he felt it slipping. Some poor soul in front of him dropped his machinery and was instantly vaporized, his machinery was caught in the blast, thankfully. Usually if something like this happened, the person behind the unfortunate (or perhaps he was fortunate) soul would have to carry his weight too.

This was an unfortunate event, but the others couldn't help but breathe a sigh of relief for once something like this happened it would take a few minutes for the Quantrons to remove the man's shackles and reconnect everyone. They couldn't sit down, they couldn't put down the weight, but it is the closest thing to rest they'll get before it was time to sleep.

The snapping of whips and the cracking of skin was abruptly stopped as the quantrons craned their necks up to see four laser blasts streak through the sky and make contact with the ground, two on either side of the caravan of slaves going towards the battleship stationed in the center of the city. The shots knocked all the Quantrons down to the ground, eliminating only a few.

Four Space Rangers came in on their Galaxy Gliders, red, silver, blue and yellow.

"Ashley, T.J., destroy the battleship, we'll handle things out here!" the red ranger, the man known as Andros ordered. They nodded and flew ahead while the red ranger and the silver ranger, the man known as Zhane, flipped off their Gliders and attacked Astronema's mindless henchmen.

"Andros, we have a problem," Zhane said as Ecliptor, Astronema's mentor and second in command. Zhane summoned his Super Silverizer and countered Ecliptor's attacks.

"I'll be there in a minute!" the red ranger called, searching among the Quantrons for the keys to the shackles.

"Andros, what are you doing?" Zhane asked, failing to block one of Ecliptor's attacks and falling to the ground.

"What are you doing?" one of the prisoners said as Andros unshackled him.

"You know what to do, we can greatly use your help," Andros replied, jumping into battle to help his best friend.

The red space ranger leaped in, slashing Ecliptor in the back with his Spiral Saber, a dirty tactic that he didn't particularly care for. His enemy turned around and initiated a sword duel with his enemy. Ecliptor got the best of the red ranger, slashing him across his enemy's chest and knocking him several feet back. Zhane joined him shortly and blasted several shots from his Super Silverizer, Ecliptor was temporarily phased and out of commission, but not for long.

"We need help, call the other rangers!" Zhane said.

"We don't need them, just look!" Andros pointed to the man he had unshackled.

His arms were together in a cross and something was attached to both his wrists. Soon he cried out: "Zeo Ranger Five, Red!" after he shouted this, he put his arms in an X across his chest and returned them to his side.

"You found Zeo Ranger Five!" Zhane said in disbelief.

"Who are you?" Ecliptor said, turning to face the new red ranger.

"Your worst nightmare!" he ran forward, drawing his Zeo Sword from its holster at his side and slashed Ecliptor's chest as he jumped over his head. They both faced each other, the red Zeo Ranger drew his pistol and fired several shots a Ecliptor. He holstered both his sword and pistol. "Zeo Five Battle Sword, power up!" he brought this new sword in front of him, some would think that they saw a fire encompassing him. He slashed forward with his weapon, Ecliptor raised his sword. The ensuing clash of their weapons broke Ecliptor's sword and creating a smoldering cut, a scare, on Ecliptor's chest.

"You have not seen the end of me!" and he was gone, for now.

The sound of several explosions caught their attention. They all looked towards the spacecraft that most of them had worked long and hard to help build. The blue and yellow rangers emerged from the holding bay, a fiery explosion following them. Soon the entire craft was erupted in flames, shrapnel flying in all directions.

"Hey, uh.. Ashley, who does that look like to you?" T.J. pointed to the second red ranger.

"Is that... Tommy Oliver?"

Andros had told him everything. About Zordon, about Astronema and about Dark Specter. It was all pretty hard to swallow but he needed to be briefed on everything that was happening. An hour had gone by and he had already shaved and bathed, his long, matted hair and beard was now a thing of the past.

"And what about the rebels from your home planet?" Tommy asked.

"They continue to live in secret on KO-35. They have been able to create only two other Astro Megaships from their shipyards and that isn't enough for Dark Specter's growing Armada."

"Hey, Andros is it true about Tom—" a familiar voice said coming into the bridge, cutting off his thought once he saw the man in front of him.

"Adam? Is that you? Oh, man is good to see you!" Tommy said, firmly grasping his friend's hand. The door opened again and four more entered. "Kat? Kim? Jason and Zack?" Tommy said..

"We heard you were here, so we came to see if the rumor was true," Jason said, slapping the shoulder of his old friend.

"Well thanks, do you all—"

"Have our powers? Yep!" Kim said.

"But how did you all get your coins back?"

"I kept mine and gave it back to Zack once we liberated him from Switzerland," Adam explained.

"I gave mine back to Kim, once we found her," Kat explained.

"Rocky and I happened to be in the same city at the time of the invasion. He found me and gave me back the coin," Jason explained.

"Where is Rocky, is he here?" Tommy asked.

"No, I am afraid he is no longer with us," Trey of Triforia, the Gold Ranger, entered the room.

"Trey? Wh... what happened?"

"Rocky planed an uprising, we morphed and attacked but there was too much for two rangers to handle," Jason started.

"I was aboard the Astro Megaship at the time and noticed them in trouble. I was the only ranger back from his rounds so I left to help them, only, I arrived too late to save the valiant blue ranger," Trey completed.

They all fell into a solemn silence, paying their respects to their lost comrades. Finally Tommy spoke up: "What about Aquatar, and Tanya, or Aisha or Trini?"

"Tanya and Aisha no longer have their powers, and Trini was killed in a car crash a few years ago," Adam said.

"Where are they now?"

"They are safely on KO-35, with all the other Earthlings that we have saved over the past year," Zhane explained, arriving with the other space rangers. "Aquatar, though, that is a different story. Aquatar was hit hardest, fastest and early, we don't think that anyone survived that hell."

"Look, it is great that you are all here and all, but I think I need to get some rest. Thank you for your hospitality," he nodded towards Andros and Zhane.

"I'll show you to your quarters," Andros said, leading him out of the bridge, "Your room will also have your uniform," Andros continued as the door shut behind them.


	2. Chapter II

Sorry for delay, jedi4jesus19, thanks for the review. Sadly, all the chapters might take this long, but please hang in there.

The bridge of the Astro Megaship was almost too quiet for T.J.'s tastes. It was late at night back on Earth and he was posted as sentry. Although he wasn't alone, he might as well have been. He was paired up with Trey, the Gold Zeo Ranger, and he seemed to be asleep.

"Trey... Trey?" T.J. took his feet off of the console and faced the man glad in a black tunic.

"Yes, T.J.?" he kept his eyes closed.

"I thought you were asleep..."

"Only meditating, my friend," he replied.

"I hate the late shift, don't you?" he leaned back in his chair, and put his feet back on the console.

"I find it rather soothing, actually. I have time to collect my thoughts and meditate without being disturbed by people passing by," he informed.

"Well I think it is rather boring," T.J. announced.

When he finished, the battle klaxon sounded, enemy fighters were in the vicinity.

"Well, here's your excitement!" Trey shot up from his seat, "It's morphin time!" he crossed his arms in an X in front of him, "Gold Ranger Powers!" he uncrossed his arms as the gold ranger suit encompassed him.

"Let's rock it!" T.J. held his right arm in front of him before he brought it back to his morpher. He punched in the three numbers, 335, and activated his own Power Ranger suit.

As they completed their morphing sequence they were rushed out into space, each on their very own Galaxy Gliders, for the Velocifighters were too small and quick to be taken out by the Megaship's canons.

"There are only four of them, take the two on your left!" Trey said as they glided towards the Velocifighters that were heading in for the Astro Megaship that was the home of the Power Rangers. Trey lifted his staff above his head, calling upon the Golden Power. The golden symbol on the staff, the same one used as his visor, parted and engulfed him in a golden light. He sped forward, the human figure that was Trey disappeared into a blinding golden wave of light. It passed between the two Velocifighters, both of them were destroyed. T.J. unholstered his Astro Blaster, he unhooked the top, second blaster. In one shot from each blaster the Velocifighters were reduced to dust.

He looked over and saw Trey's form emerge from the golden light. "Good job, let's return home."

They entered the bridge of the ship, only their helmets removed, and greeted Tommy and Andros. They were studying the footage of the battle and talking softly amongst themselves.

"Good job, you two," Andros said as they entered.

"That is a new technique, Trey," Tommy said as the footage went to his attack.

"Well necessity is the mother of invention, and it was necessary that I have an attack that could take out multiple foes, and even monsters, quickly and easily. So I came up with that one."

"It looks powerful," Tommy replied, turning around to face the two soldiers. "You did a good job, too, T.J.," he patted him on the shoulder as he went to the console.

"Do you have any clue as to why there would be four Velocifighters in this region?" Tommy asked.

"There could be only one answer," Andros turned around, "They must be planning something."

"But what are they planning?" Trey asked.

"Velocifighters don't travel in groups of four, we should all know that by now. The only reason why they would send out four, is if it was for an attack."

"But only four? Four Velocifighters could not handle _fourteen _Power Rangers, they know that," Trey said.

"They could be starting a war of attrition," Tommy added, still fixated on at the control console.

"Looks like Jon and Janet are returning from their patrol," Tommy announced from his position at the radar console.

He was referring to the Red and Yellow Turbo Rangers, only two had kept their morphers and so they passed them down to worthy KO-35 rebels.

"Good, maybe they saw something on their patrol that could explain things," Andros said.

"Andros, I found a battleship, there is where our Velocifighters came from," Tommy punched an image from the nav map. "It seems to be a good distance away from us still, it just now moved into our sensor range."

"So, what are four rangers doing on the bridge?" Jon asked as they entered, carrying their helmets.

"Jon, Janet, did you see anything strange on your patrol?" Andros asked.

"No, why?" Janet asked.

"We have a battleship in our vicinity, four Velocifighters were launched and attacked us. That is why there are four of us. Andros and I were on alert status and D.E.C.A. called us in," Tommy explained.

"Why would there be a battleship here?" Jon asked as he set down his helmet and looked at the nav map.

"KO-35," Andros said.

"KO-35? I thought they didn't know our base was there," Tommy said.

"Well they do now," Andros said, "D.E.C.A. get us to KO-35 as quickly as possible, I want four rangers on deck at all times with the others on alert status. Jon, Janet, get some rest, the four of us can handle it from here."

"Andros, what's that?" Tommy asked, pointing out the viewport to a black spacecraft with two Gatling guns stationed beneath it.

"That is the Delta Megaship. It will help hold off the impending attack. In a bind it can transform into the Delta Megazord and link up with this ship's zord form, the Astro Megazord, and form the Astro Delta Megazord. But, sadly, we can't spare any troops to pilot them, so they will both have to put on auto pilot run by D.E.C.A." Andros explained, "How many ships are now on the scanners?"

"Three battleships, two carriers, and five destroyers," Trey reported.

"Damn. Alright, we are ready to move into formation with the other two Megaships and the Delta Megaship. I hate to say this but tell Jon and Janet that they are going to stay behind to help the KO-35 armada, the others will follow the same battle plan I described in the briefing." Andros ordered.

"Yes, Sir." Trey responded.

"Are two Rangers going to be able to hold off them off?" Tommy asked.

"Two will be able to pilot the Delta Megazord, but even that won't have the power to destroy the numbers we are facing by itself, hopefully the rebel forces will be able to help."

"What about the ground forces?" Tommy asked.

"Ko-35 has a strong militia, let's hope they can help us hold off the Quantrons," Andros answered.

"Everyone ready?" Trey asked, entering the bridge.

"We are," Andros faced the other Rangers.

"Well, I'm ready for action, let's do it," Jason replied.

Tommy and Andros got into formation with the others. The Space Rangers held their wrists up to their chests, their right arms extended out in front of them, Andros shouted: "Let's rock it!" They opened up their morphers and press the 3-3-5 sequence in and let the power engulf them all. "Let's rock it!" Zhane yelled, pressing the combination on his morpher. The two Turbo Rangers held their morphers in front of them, shouting: "Shift into Turbo!" They inserted their keys into the morphers at their wrists and transformed. "It's morphin' time!" Tommy shouted, arms extend down at his waist. They all crossed their Zeonizers.

"Zeo Ranger One, Pink!" Kat uncrossed her arms as she morphed into her Zeo Ranger form.

"Zeo Ranger Four, Green!" Adam uncrossed his arms, the Zeo Ranger power engulfing him.

"Zeo Ranger Five, Red!" Tommy uncrossed his arms as he morphed.

"Gold Ranger Power!" Trey, too let the power come over him.

"It's morphin' time!" Jason yelled, moving his arm behind his back.

"Mastodon!" Zack held up his morpher and yelled.

"Pterodactyl!" Kim yelled.

"Tyrannosaurus!" Jason yelled.

Twelve colored beams flew through the air and landed amidst an abandoned city. Not far ahead of them several hundred Quantrons marched forward towards them all. The Rangers unholstered their blasters and aimed them toward the oncoming army.

"Andros," Tommy started, "is it just me or is there even more of them than we thought?"

"It certainly looks that way, doesn't it? Well, we'll have to plow through them all anyway. Fire at will!"

The twelve laser beams emerged from their weapons and flew at the advancing army, the maelstrom of battle had begun. They all did their best to keep the Quantrons from getting too close into the city, but soon the enemy army had come too close, they had to switch to melee combat. The Space Rangers called upon their special weapons, the Zeo Rangers drew their Zeo swords, while the original rangers switched their Blade Blasters into blade mode and they all charged forward into the advancing army, greatly out numbered.

Jason charged ahead of them, slashing two of his enemies before the others hit the front line. He drew his power sword, slashing another four of his enemies as he did so. He cut through enemy after enemy with his two blades. He kicked a Quantron in front of him before he turned and slashed another one behind him. He was suddenly struck from behind by the jagged blade of a Quantron and was knocked to the ground, losing his blade blaster in the process. He used his power sword to block the soldier's next attack. He struggled for his life as the blade come ever closer to connecting with his head. Somewhere from behind an arrow flew and hit the Quantron in the head, destroying him.

Jason quickly got to his feet and turned toward the only person who could've done that. "Thanks, Kim!" he shouted.

"Anytime, Jason!" she returned to her own battles, knocking down two Quantrons with her bow, and four more with arrows.

Zack swung his power axe around 360°, effectively taking out the Quantrons that had surrounded him. He turned his axe around and blasted several more of the advancing army. He quickly glanced around him, seeing a strange humanoid figure covered with green gridlines. "Ecliptor," he muttered, "This one's mine!" he jumped toward Astronema's chief general. The cyborg parried the black ranger's assault and delivered two slashes to his chest, knocking him to the ground.

"Zack!" Trey shouted, jumping in to attack. Trey blocked Ecliptor's attack with his Golden Power Staff. Flipping over it, he delivered a kick to Ecliptor's head, causing the general to step back a few feet, allowing Zack time to recover to join Trey's side.

"Ready?" Zack asked.

"Yes," Trey nodded. He used his super speed to get the better of Ecliptor. Striking him first across the chest, then behind him before he had the chance to counter. Zack let loose a volley of shots from his axe toward Ecliptor as Trey returned to his side. Ecliptor reacted quickly by catching all of Zack's shots on his sword and reflecting them back at the unsuspecting rangers.

"You guys hurt badly?" Andros asked, emerging from the battle in front the two downed rangers, blaster and Spiral Saber in hand.

"I think I'll be alright, what about you, Zack?"

"Yeah, I'll be fine."

"Good," Andros replied, "leave Ecliptor to me."

"So, Red Ranger, you still believe you can best me?" Ecliptor asked as the Gold and Black Ranger returned to battle.

Andros holstered his blaster, "I will always be able to beat you, Ecliptor."

Ecliptor, seemingly unaffected by the young boy's taunt, jumped forward in attack. Andros blocked three of Ecliptor's advances before he countered with a blocked kick to Ecliptor's stomach followed by a double sword slash across his chest. Andros jumped forward, sword thrusting outward and hitting Ecliptor in his left shoulder. He instinctively grabbed at the wound and stared at his panting adversary, he was exhausted, like all the other rangers were. But this wasn't surprising, the battle had been going on for nearly an hour and they were, in fact, only human.

An explosion behind them caught the attention of all the soldiers, save the mindless Quantrons. They looked up to see three tanks just outside the city, a small army of men ran in front of them, blasting their rifles at the Quantrons. The KO-35 militia had finally arrived.

"You may have won the battle, Rangers, but the war is far from over!" Ecliptor yelled before he teleported to the Dark Fortress.


	3. Chapter III

Sorry for the delay, I will TRY to get the next chapter out sooner than the others have been. Thanks to everyone who has reviewed. Enjoy chapter three!

Jon nervously tapped his foot on the deck of the Astro Megaship, his arms crossed, staring at the view screen, waiting for what could possibly be his impending death.

"Jon," Janet put a caring hand on his shoulder, "are you ok? I think you may be scaring the other crew members."

"Sis, shut up," he retorted.

"Jon!" she said sternly.

"We're only human, Janet, we have feelings, and right now I am feeling rather anxious... and a little scared."

"We are the leaders of the Resistance, Jon, they look up to us, they will be fearless if we are. We must learn to control our feelings."

Jon didn't have time to answer before the battle claxons sounded.

"We have enemy contacts!" one of the KO-35 soldiers yelled.

Jon turned away from Janet and pressed the communications button.

"_Arbalest, Maelstrom_," Jon was speaking to the other two Megaships, "this is Red Turbo Ranger, launch fighters and open fire when in range!" he ordered.

"Launch all fighters!" Janet yelled, thankful for that little upgrade.

Through the view screen they all saw the scores of their fighters rush in and engage a greater force of enemy Velocifighters.

"There are too many of them!" Jon shouted, "I have to go out there!" he stood and started to run towards the Galaxy Gliders.

"Jon, wait!" Janet shouted.

"I have to go, Janet!" he replied, stopping, but not looking at the yellow ranger.

"Just, be careful, you're all I have left."

He turned, "I'll be fine."

Janet turned back around to face the battle at hand. The three Megaships' lasers blasted into the hordes of Velocifighters that were positioned between the enemy capital ships and the Resistance's. Although plentiful, the lasers on the Megaships were not enough to destroy all the Velocifighters that Dark Specter sent towards them. Three Velocifighters specially modified to carry torpedoes were able to break in past the fighter compliment of all three Megaships and made a torpedo run on the _Astro Megaship._

"Full power to frontal shields, I want those Velocifighters taken out before they release those torpedoes!" Janet yelled.

All the turrets altered their targets, but it was too late. They took out two of the Velocifighters after they released a volley of torpedoes, and the third veered off course, avoiding destruction. The turrets knocked out one torpedo, but the other two impacted against the shields of the ship. By this time the other Velocifighter had rounded back and went in for a second torpedo run.

"Shoot that fighter down! This ship can't take another torpedo hit!" she yelled.

The fighter suddenly bursted into flames, before any of the turrets could acquire a hit. Through the flames a familiar figure appeared, a human-like figure. Jon saluted the bridge of the _Astro Megaship_ before turning around and heading back into the fray.

"Thank you, Jon," Janet muttered. "Can we get an acquisition on any of those capital ships yet?"

"Yes, Sir! Two destroyers and one of the battleships are entering into our line of fire!" one of the officers answered.

"Power up the main weapons, I want them taken down as soon as possible!"

"Yes, Sir!"

She soon saw the three ships the officer was talking about. The destroyers were to either side of the battleship, all were firing at the three Megaships and the Delta Megaship, which started firing on the battleship. She soon saw the sixteen laser blasts from the main weapons of all three Megaships impact on the trio of capital ships. The _Astro Megaship_ and _Arbalest_ were able to take down the destroyer to the right of the battleship. Subsequent shots from the _Maelstrom _eliminated the other destroyer, and all four ships were able to take down the battleship shortly afterwards. The crews on all ships gave a glorious victory cry as the enemy ships were reduced to atoms.

"Sir, we're receiving a transmission from the _Maelstrom_!"

"On screen!" she ordered.

"Ranger," the captain of the _Maelstrom_ saluted as they made contact, "I'm afraid the _Maelstrom _has sustained major damage, and most of my crew and personnel are abandoning ship. I would like to express my sincere apologies for not making it through this and request that you take in our departing crew. Don't worry, we will make sure this battle is won for you!" the captain ended transmission.

"Wait! Wait!" Janet yelled, but it was no use.

They all stared in horror as the _Maelstrom_ went full speed and headed straight through the enemy line, taking out several Velocifighters before it finally smashed into one of the carriers. The _Maelstrom_ exploded in a brilliant fireball, taking out the carrier and greatly damaging the other capital ships. They continued to stare in awed silence, not knowing whether or not to cheer.

Jon screamed in anger as he saw the _Maelstrom _detonate. He attacked with renewed ferocity. Striking with his Lightning Sword and Auto Blaster Gun he swept through the enemy ranks, destroying several Velocifighters, and saving several of his comrades.

He flew above all the chaos and looked over. They're retreating! He smiled under his helmet. He sped forward, opening fire on one of the destroyers. He maneuvered around the blasts from the enemy destroyer, taking out several of the laser cannons on the broadside of the enemy vessel. He flew up to the level of the bridge and thrust his sword into the protective glass and dragged it through until he was passed. The glass broke open and the bridge was soon empty, all the personnel sucked out into the vacuum of space. He turned 180° and opened fire on the engines, igniting the fuel cells and destroying the vessel.

Jon was exhausted. He flew back into the fray, his moves more clumsy, now and he nearly got hit by several enemy blasts. He destroyed a Velocifighter and looked over to see another coming straight for him. He needed to be quick. He drew his blaster around, he was too slow, and he knew it. He wouldn't be able to escape this enemy. Before the Velocifighter could fire, it was destroyed. Shocked, Jon looked towards the origin of the blast. The Power Rangers had returned! They had finished their work on KO-35, and had come back to help them!

"Jon," it was Andros over the communications, "get back to the _Astro Megaship_, and help Janet pilot the Astro Delta Megazord!"

"Yes, Sir!" he replied, already halfway there.

"Glad to have you back, Jon!" Janet said as he entered the bridge, waiting for the Delta Megazord to attach.

"Astro Delta Megazord transformation complete!" Jon said.

"Flying Power Punch, fire!" they both said in unison.

The two arm sections of the megazord separated and flew towards the remaining two battleships. They made contact with the shields, faltered for a second, but punched through the outer hull, exited the other end and returned to the Astro Delta Megazord as their targets were destroyed.

They fired the cannons from the Delta Megazord positioned on their shoulders, destroying the last two destroyers.

"What are you waiting for, Janet? Prepare the Flying Power Punch for another round!" Jon said impatiently.

"That last carrier is out of range, Jon, the remaining Velocifighters are retreating as well, there is nothing more we can do."

"Damn!" he pounded his fist down on the control panel.

"Jon, Janet, the battle is won, return the megazords back into their ship form to collect our fighters and the remaining crew of the _Maelstrom._" Andros ordered.

"Yes, sir," Janet replied.


	4. Chapter IV

"Astronema, Princess of Evil, what is it you have to report?" Dark Specter asked, looming over Astronema from her position on the pillar, facing her master.

"I'm afraid that I have some bad news, my Lord," she replied, lowering her head in shame. "The attempt to take out KO-35 and the rebels led by the Power Rangers was a complete failure. They were overwhelmed, but somehow they still prevailed."

"What?" he was angered, there was no doubt about that, "That is unacceptable, especially from you, Astronema!"

"It wasn't a complete failure, though. They were able to take out the astro megaship named _Maelstrom_, and severely damaged the other two. In the ground we gained from the attack I was able to perfect the resurrection of one of my grand generals. One perhaps even stronger than Ecliptor."

"Another general?" he interrogated.

"Yes, the Bane of Arma."

"The Bane of Arma?" he seemed generally surprised, a trait that Astronema has never seen before.

"Yes, one of the most powerful ones, as well. We should be able to test out his abilities soon. I am sure Trey will enjoy the blast from the past."

Zhane stared at the ceiling of his quarters in the Astro Megaship. He was depressed. There was so much to do, but only so little that he could do. This war was not going in their favor, the attack on KO-35 only helped proved this point. If they knew all along that they were hiding out on KO-35, then perhaps some of their other hide-outs weren't as secret as they thought. Perhaps there is even a mole in their organization.

"Astronema— Karone— why? Why are you doing this?" he sat on the edge of the mattress, placing his head in the palms in his hands. "I need to clear my mind."

He stood up and left his room, grabbing only his jacket.

"Zhane, are you leaving?" it was the voice of DECA, the ship's computer.

"Uh, yeah, but don't tell anyone, ok? I want to be alone for awhile," he was caught off guard.

"Zhane I must request that you take your Digitizer with you, in case something drastic happens."

"Right," he felt the inside breast pocket of his jacket, and felt his Digitizer safely in the pocket.

"Take care, Zhane."

"I will, I will." he said as he continued walking down the corridor.

In a few hours time he was on his Silver Cycle, traveling up around a man-made mountain path. Soon he came to the peak, or at least the highest point the trail would allow him to go. In all reality the mountain continued up several hundred feet, but that was too high to enjoy the view. And it was, indeed, a spectacular view of the giant forest below. He often came here before the war to partake in the view, and he continued to do so, although on a very rare occasion. He powered down as he got off his cycle and leaned against the railing and sighed.

It gave him some solace to see that the beautiful scenery was unharmed despite the years of war.

He didn't know how long he stood there, staring at the horizon, and it really didn't bother him, either. The sudden tone of his communicator brought him back to reality. Shaking his head, he grabbed his Digitizer. He stared at it for a few seconds before putting it to his ear.

"Hello?"

In his previous trance-like state, he hadn't noticed four Quantrons teleport down behind him.

"Zhane, where are you? You are out of the reach of our scanners." it was Andros.

Zhane didn't have time to respond before he was knocked over the rail by the Quantrons behind him.

"Let's rocket!" he screamed, ignoring Andros to protect himself from the fall.

He landed on his left arm and screamed out in pain. He rolled over on his back and held up his Digitizer.

"Andros, I have been attacked, I don't know how many there are, requesting back up," he was met only with static, "Damn! I must be in Astronema's jamming zone." he spoke to himself as he got to his feet.

He turned around towards the mountain, trying to think of an easier way than to scale the entire mountain while fighting off whatever Astronema can throw at him.

"So you are suppose to be the strongest Power Ranger? Don't make me laugh!"

It was a voice unfamiliar to Zhane, and it induced fear, nonetheless. He slowly turned to face this new adversary. He saw what he thought was only in legend, a creature known throughout the universe as a centaur. He had the upper torso of a man, but the lower body of a horse. On either side of his head he had two horns, spiraled like that of a ram.

"Who are you?" he asked.

"I am the greatest of Astronema's generals! They call me Kubista!"

"Kubista? OK, then," he formed his Super Silverizer in his hand, "Take this!"

Zhane opened fire on Kubista. He galloped forward, the shots not seeming to even phase him. As Kubista came nearer, Zhane was made aware of long, pointed claws on his fingers. As Zhane's bolts detonated futilely on Kubista, his fear grew greater and greater. As the general galloped passed Zhane, he reached out and clawed Zhane across the chest. He fell back, and around and landed on his stomach. He looked up as Kubista reeled around and began a second charge towards the silver ranger.

Zhane, out of complete and utter fear, ran the other way, deeper and deeper into Astronema's jamming zone. No matter how fast Zhane ran, Kubista was close behind him. Kubista was soon on his heels. He reached down and grabbed Zhane's arm and lifted him up into the air. With his other arm he punched the ranger square in the chest, sending him flying into a nearby tree. The tree splintered and fell backward.

"Is this all the Power Rangers have to offer? Pathetic!" Kubista stood over Zhane's body, ready to deal the final blow.

He raised his clenched fist into the air. He was interrupted by the other five Space Rangers, hitting him simultaneously with their Astro Blaster. They jumped off their Galaxy Gliders and stood in front of their fallen friend.

"So, your friends finally found you? Good! Now I can take you all down together!"

"We'll see about that!" Carlos said, as they formed the Quadroblaster.

"FIRE" the four of them said in unison as the blaster, made from the weapons of the black, blue, yellow and pink rangers, unleashed its attack.

The blast hit Kubista and he was soon engulfed in an explosion.

"That should teach him to be so cocky!" Ashley said.

"What, what's that?" Cassie asked, pointing towards the huge cloud of smoke where Kubista once stood.

"Is that all you've got?" he asked, mockingly, tapping his front hoof in irritation.

"No, I'll take you on myself!" Andros produced his Spiral Saber and charged forward.

Kubista blocked Andros' first strike, then Andros ducked under his counterattack. Kubista reared and kicked Andros with both his front hooves, knocking him onto his back.

"This is pathetic!" between his cupped hands, Kubista formed a green orb of energy and threw it at the four standing Space Rangers. "So, this is what has been keeping Astronema and Dark Specter from controlling the galaxy? I simply don't understand."

"Well prepare to start!" Janet said, jumping from behind him and attacking with her Turbo Star Chargers.

Her attacks seemed to hardly phase him and struck back with his tail. Jon jumped up behind Janet, his Turbo Lightning Sword extended forward. Kubista knocked it out of the way and rammed him in the chest with his horns.

A hail of laser fire hit him and he was once again engulfed in a thick cloud of black smoke. One by one, the Zeo Rangers and the Mighty Morphin' Rangers jumped off their Galaxy Gliders and landed in front of their fallen comrades, most of whom where starting to get back up.

"Did I miss much?" Trey asked, being the last one to arrive at the scene.

"No, you're just in time for the true fight to begin," Zhane answered, staggering forward with the other Power Rangers.

Slowly the smoke started to lift, and the form of Kubista was seen, still standing. As the last of the smoke dissipated, Trey stepped forward in disbelief.

"What the— what the hell?" he spoke aloud.

"Trey? Trey of Triforia, it is you, isn't it?" Kubista asked, trotting forward.

"I killed you!" Trey said.

"Yet, here I am. The universe acts in strange ways, now doesn't it?" Kubista asked, unfolding his arms and preparing to fight.

Trey didn't answer, he only ran forward, despite the pleas from his fellow rangers, Kubista did the same. Trey jumped forward and kicked with both his feet. It struck Kubista while they were in mid air, and sent the centaur flying back. Trey quickly got to his feet and continued his attack. Kubista matched the young prince's attack move for move, indeed they were both very familiar with each other, and their fighting techniques.

"You've grown strong, Trey," Kubista remarked with a smile.

"You still have same old tricks, Kubista," Trey responded, "I, on the other hand, have learned some new ones."

He charged forward and jumped up in the air. His fist started to glow with an eerie golden sphere of light, and he punched his adversary. Sparks flew and it finally seemed to affect the centaur they once believed to be invincible. Kubista screamed in pain and clutched at his face, the point of impact.

"You bastard, Trey!" Kubista removed his hand, there didn't seem to be a scar, the only proof of any attack was the smoke rising from the point of impact, "I'll kill you!"

With that shout he fired several orbs of green energy towards the Gold Ranger. Using his super human speed, Trey easily dodged all of them while advancing towards Kubista. Trey drew his Golden Power Staff once he came within a few feet of Kubista. Trey soon started to glow with pure golden energy and jumped towards his adversary. Sparks flew as Trey's attack connected with the centaur. Trey reappeared behind Kubista, they turned to face each other.

"Ready to give up?" Trey asked.

"You know me better than that, Trey."

"I suppose I do," he entered into a battle stance.

Before either of them could attack, something fell from the sky and landed with an explosion not far from where they stood. Distracted, they both looked towards the explosion. Kubista's eyes grew wide as he saw what it was that was sent down to him. He laughed, hit the unsuspecting Trey with an energy blast, and galloped towards the object.

"No! Don't let him get it!" Trey shouted, not having the strength to stand.

Kim reacted immediately and shot an arrow at Kubista, the other rangers reacted similarly, firing at him with their own weapons. None of the shots seemed to affect him.

Before long, Kubista was standing in front of the article of his desire. A giant red sword was stuck in the ground, and Kubista stared at it with great desire. He reached out a hand to grasp the hilt of the sword. A lone Galaxy Glider flew overhead, its occupant jumped off and slashed with a sword of his own against the giant beast.

The blade slashed across Kubista's eye. Jason lifted his head to look into the eyes of Kubista, who now had a scar over his left eye. Kubista swung his tail into the red ranger's head, sending him flying.

"No!" Trey screamed, coming up behind Kubista as he grabbed his sword and lifted it out of the ground.

With the sword in his hand, he transformed and was now wearing a suit of red armor. Jason appeared in front of Kubista, sword in hand, vengeance in mind.

"Jason, don't!" Trey warned.

He didn't know if Jason heard him or not, but he if he did he didn't heed the warning. Jason struck once again with his sword over the helmeted head of Kubista, his blade shattering in the process. Jason stepped back, looking with disbelief at what was left of his sword. Trey grabbed him and moved him out of the way just as Kubista's blade struck where Jason was.

"We must go, now!" Trey shouted, running towards the other rangers, "He is too strong!"

They didn't need to be told twice. They all boarded their Galaxy Gliders and flew off. As they passed over the mountain, Zhane jumped off, and landed on his Silver Cycle, which was now transformed into its Galaxy Glider.


	5. Chapter V

The Power Rangers all convened on the bridge of the _Astro Megaship _after the rescue of Zhane. They were all rather dismayed with how the battle had went, and with their cowardly retreat.

"Trey," Zhane asked, his left arm in a sling, "You have fought this Kubista before?"

"Yes," Trey responded, after a short pause, "I fought and killed him a few years before I first came to Earth to help with the attack against the Machine Empire. I don't know how he could be here, now."

"But, he is here," Jason responded, "and he seems to be as strong as ever," he held up his broken sword.

"How are we going to fight this thing?" Tommy asked, turning towards Trey.

"I don't know. With his weapons he might as well be invincible." Trey said, shaking his head.

"But, he isn't invincible," Ashley said.

"No, but I am afraid there is nothing we can do to penetrate that armor of his," Trey admitted.

"You did it before, how?" Andros asked, trying to get as much information on this new enemy.

"I was able to use Pyramidas to disarm him and then destroy his armor. The sword was captured by Triforian soldiers and after a long battle I was able to defeat him, coming close to death myself. So you see, it will be almost impossible."

"But, it won't be impossible! You were by yourself back then, now you have all of us to help you! You did it before, now WE can do it together," Tommy added in.

"Yeah, man, together we can overcome any obstacle!"

"I only hope you are right, Zack, I only hope you are right," Trey said.

* * *

"Astronema, I hope you don't have another failure to report," Dark Specter told his promising young princess. 

"Quite the contrary, the test of Kubista's abilities went perfectly," she replied.

"So the Power Rangers are finally destroyed?" he asked, pleased.

"Not quite."

"What?" he shouted.

"The Power Rangers retreated after sustaining damage from Kubista. None of them were able to stand up against his power. The Rangers may have survived, but they won't for much longer."

"I hope so for your sake, Astronema."

"Don't worry, my Lord, once the last of my generals is brought into the battle, the Power Rangers won't stand a chance."

"Yet another general, Astronema?"

"Don't worry, my Lord, don't worry."

* * *

Three arrows flew through the air and hit their target, obliterating it. _This upgrade Trey gave this is really quite strong._ She thought, looking at the smoldering pile of ash. 

"I'm glad you enjoy it."

Kim jumped, and clasped a hand to her pounding heart.

"Trey! You scared me half to death!" she said, turning around.

"Sorry, that was not my intent," he replied, walking around Kim to look at what she had done with his new upgrade.

"It really is much stronger than before," Kim remarked.

"Ten times stronger. To be exact," he said.

"Hello, am I late?" Zack asked, peering inside the firing range of the Astro Megaship.

"Just in time, Zack. You need to morph," Trey said, Zack complied.

"So I take it that you have completed the upgrade for my Power Axe?" Zack asked.

Trey waved his hand in the air and Zack held out his hands and caught his Power Axe which formed in his arms.

"This is so cool!" he said, after testing it out on a few targets.

"That is not all I have," Trey once again waved his hand in the air and Kim's Power Bow now had the Power Lance and Power Dagger components on it.

Kim nearly dropped her weapon due to the extra added weight.

"Your bow is now three times stronger than it was before," Trey informed.

"Wait, does this mean that we can once again form the Power Blaster?" Kim inquired.

"Yes, it should be a great deal stronger, as well. It could perhaps even best Kubista."

"We'll have to see about that," Jason said as he entered.

"Jason? Did you have Trey fix up your sword, too?" Zack asked, anxious to test out the new Power Blaster.

"No. But we shouldn't need it to form the Power Blaster, it should still work," he replied.

"But it won't be as powerful! That is why you should let me fix your sword and make the necessary upgrades!" Trey input.

"No, I'll be just fine," he said, walking out of the room.

"What's his problem?" Zack asked, powering down.

"I think he is holding a personal grudge against Kubista for what happened to his Power Sword, and his resulting insult," Trey answered.

* * *

"Rangers," Andros addressed all fifteen rangers, "The attack on Zhane last month proved two things to us. One: Dark Specter has the ability to jam our communications and sensors on KO-35. And two: that Astronema has more generals than we originally speculated. All this has caused us to move our plans forward by several months," he clicked a button on a remote that he held in his hand and a holograph of a palace appeared from the table they were sitting around. 

"What, isn't that Rita and Zedd's palace?" Kim asked.

"Yes," Andros replied. "Zedd's lunar palace is the main base for the control of Earth, and is also a major manufacturing plant for their armada and for Quantrons. Gaining control of it will greatly disrupt their war effort," he pushed a button and a wide view of the moon was shown, computer generated warships surrounded it, "Normally a fleet of warships surround and guard it at all times. But in approximately fifteen hours most of them will return to the Dark Fortress for regular maintenance and for patrol to replace those lost over the past few months," he pressed a button and the ships that were leaving started to blink. "When this happens, we will move in and attempt to take control. We'll only have two Megaships and the Delta Megazord, but I am afraid this is our only option. We had originally hoped to have four Megaships for this assault, but I am afraid that we don't have the time to await completion of what has become the replacement for the _Maelstrom. _The _Arbalest _has been completely repaired, and both ships are carrying a complete ordinance of fighters and more. Nearly the entire KO-35 air force is involved is this operation, and failure will mean death for all under the oppression of Dark Specter and the Alliance of Evil. Any questions?"

They all sat in silence, absorbing in all that they had heard. No questions were raised.

"Dismissed," Andros said.

* * *

The _Astro Megaship, _Delta Megazord and _Arbalest _were in sight of the lunar palace a few hours after a good portion of the protecting fleet had left. All the Power Rangers prepared to launch their attack on the palace. 

They would serve as the leading ground attack force, with the KO-35 ground forces acting as backup.

They all stood on the bridge, helmets tucked under an arm, watching the palace grow bigger, and bigger as they approached. The attack would start soon, and soon, the fate of the entire galaxy would be decided.

* * *

A/N: Thanks to all for the reviews, and once again, sorry for the long time between updates, but I am afraid it will probably be awhile again before I can update, I apologize. Also Jeanka, sorry, but what you see is what you get. All the other Power Rangers were killed, or weren't formed since Dark Specter took over the galaxy. 


End file.
